


Arsenal

by LilyGardens



Series: Arsenal [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 00:20:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1622243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyGardens/pseuds/LilyGardens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Futuristic world where one man works side by side with his female partner, as assassins, and she moves in with him and his wife after her home is destroyed by drones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arsenal

She can still remember when it all began. How angry she'd been at first when she found out. But this was a different world they lived in, and Jaris was a killer, as was Maura, and they'd known each other longer than Cairo had been his wife, yet he still loved and respected her. And she understood they were assasins, and that if they did not do, what it is they did, all of them might be dead, or worse. What could be worse than death?

Being brought back by the Arsenal, as a slave. This, was the world they lived in; where they could kill you and then assimilate your dna, mark you, and bring you back to do whatever they wanted with you. This is why Jaris lived a double life, as did Maura, and why she kept their secrets. Think of that old movie, The Matrix. She'd remembered hearing about how things were, several hundred years ago, and how people dreamed up future worlds where humans were farmed as an energy source for AI. But could they have ever known how much truth lay in the fiction?

This was like the Matrix, only 10 times worse, and it was other humans that were enslaving them, not robots. There was no virtual world to live in, to escape to, once they changed you. You were fully aware of your past life, and everything they did to you, and fully under their control once they destroyed and rebuilt you.

The worst part was that there were still parts of civilization that had no idea what was going on. About the secret world the arsenal had built, and what they did to those who tried to rebel.

So Cairo lived this secret life. With her husband - more commonlaw, but with vows - and with her girlfriend and lover, and his lover and partner, friend, coworker. Can you call assasins coworkers? I suppose you could. But Maura had not always been her lover, and Cairo had been furious, even if she'd known that with the three of them in close quarters it would only be a matter of time before Jaris became curious. Having two beautiful women in the house, one of them he'd known for 10 years, how could he not?

But Cairo knew she couldn't just leave. If anyone found out who she was, or who they were - no, they had to stay together. Even if she had wanted to bash his face in when she caught them in their clandestine embrace.

She knew he'd always admired Maura, that he was fond of her as his partner, and that he would never do anything to hurt her. But there was always that inkling of a thought, that temptation, and even though Cairo knew what kind of predicament they were in, she was still possessive and Jaris belonged to her.

"Cairo, we need to talk," he started, after following her, stomping, into the bedroom. She'd spun around to face him, her expression a mix of fury, and hurt.

"Alright," she began, slowly, balling her fists. "You want to talk? We'll talk.."

And then she proceeded to rear back and punch him, leaving him in the room alone, holding his face. Jaris knew he'd deserved it, he just hadn't expected her to hit him that hard; truth be told, he hadn't expected her to hit him at all. He decided it best to let her blow off steam, while he struggled with his own emotions.

He loved Cairo, couldn't get enough of her, loved her to pieces. But Maura had always been an itch he'd never dared to scratch, until now. He hadn't even known she had any... romantic feelings for him. Well no, they couldn't exactly be called romantic. The night they were talking; the night he got punched in the face for kissing her - she had actually kissed him first - her exact words had been "you're gorgeous, and Cairo is a fortunate woman, I envy her, I've always wanted to fuck you."

Jaris had stuttered in reply, "Fuc- you... you want to sleep with me?"

"No Jaris I want to fuck you, I've wanted to fuck you for the past 6 years and just... decided it would get in the way of our work. Then you met her, and she was beautiful and you were in love, and I knew I'd missed my chance."

"Maura, this... I think maybe we've both had too much amber tonight." He decided to ignore the fact that she'd just called him... gorgeous. He'd never been very good at taking compliments, no matter how much female attention he got. Jaris was average height, slim but muscular build, and while women seemed to flock to him, he'd never grown accustomed to the attention. He never had time to think about it with everything that happened from the time he was 16, to now.

"So the thought has never crossed your mind of fucking me, Jaris?" She quirked an eyebrow, smirking at him. Maura was blunt, playful, and equally attractive. But when they'd met, she'd already spent most of her time from puberty onward, being disinterested in boys. Preferring to spar with them, and kick the shit out of them, instead of romance. As time passed she never really kept boyfriends, when she became curious about sex, she took her own initiative to losing her virginity and experimenting with the opposite sex that she once found repulsive. She would bore of men easily and went through them like disposable pens. So her question that night, came out of left field, and caught him off guard.

He had swallowed and fought hard to find the words to answer her question. Maura was toned and shapely, sun kissed skin, full breasts, a perky ass, long, wavy reddish brown hair that she normally kept pulled back, and hazel eyes that always seemed full of mischief. And he'd seen her naked before, not intentionally, but when they'd been on missions with limited space and privacy, she'd changed in front of him, and he'd pretended not to notice.

"I've... a few times but for the same reasons as you I never um... it would have just made things awkward I think."

That's when she'd done it. Tipsy and bold from the amber, she'd leaned forward and pressed her mouth against his, licked her tongue into his mouth, and he'd kissed her back. He remembered the blood thundering in his head, the flushed feeling of surprise, and the guilt of liking it.

And then he'd pulled away and turned his head to find Cairo standing in the hallway, the look of stunned betrayal on her face. He knew he had to go after her.

And when she stormed out and left him with a bruised cheek and a bloody nose, it was Maura who got him the ice. "I'm... this was my fault, I should not have been so impulsive and that was incredibly stupid, I'm sorry."

"Why in god's name would you do that, Maura?" he said, holding the ice pack to his face.

"Well you didn't exactly seem like you weren't enjoying it. And you didn't stop me."

"I didn't.... I should have. That was my error and I can't lie to her about what just happened, I have to tell her."

"Tell her what? We both want to fuck each other and now all three of us are under the same roof?"

"Maura... I sincerely do not want to get punched in the face again. I can't say that to her. I love her."

"I know you do, but you just said you have to tell her, and we both felt what was in that kiss, perhaps just lust. I don't want to get in the way of you and your wife. Love triangles and love for that matter, are beneath me." Maura had been an orphan since the age of five. At 14 she and another orphan were sent to live in the US and shipped off from Ireland without so much as a second glance from the orphanage. She still had the slightest hint of an accent. Once she got to the states they set her up with different foster families, and her rocky experience from home to home was part of the reason she was so cynical when it came to love and relationships.

"Maura what are you suggesting?"

"I'm suggesting you don't insult her by telling her what she's probably already known since the moment she met me; since you first met her and told her about me. She's the furthest thing from an idiot, Jaris."

"Jesus Maura, well that doesn't leave very fucking much to say to her then."

"Of course it does," Maura laughed, "tell her you love her, be sincere, apologize but don't bullshit her, she'll see through that."

Jaris grumbled, "thank you for making it sound so simple."

"Jaris I meant what I said, amber or no amber, but I have a question for you, since it appears your cock currently has a dilemma. Which are you more afraid of? Your wife leaving you, or her not letting you fuck her ever again?"

He shot her a look and pushed off the counter he was leaning on, "Maura how could you say such a thing.."

"And don't bullshit me, either."

So there it was. One of his best friends and partners wanted to fuck his brains out, he was tempted in a way he didn't want to admit, and the thought of Cairo A. leaving him and B. not sharing his bed was something altogether more terrifying than anything else he could think of. Not even the Arsenal could strike as much fear into his heart as losing Cairo could. She was the first woman he'd shared his secrets with, about being an assasin, about the Arsenal and what they were doing to people; she'd also opened up her home to him, as they'd moved in together almost immediately after they met. She knew everything about him, all the people he'd lost, and his own near death experience when one of his closest friends had been taken.

And so he'd waited. Cairo was gone for all of 24 hours, and it was the longest 24 hours of his life. He was in the kitchen when she came back, and Maura was off hunting. She closed the door and he had turned to see her standing in the archway. She'd changed her clothes and was wearing a grey tank top, no bra, and a pair of blue jeans that fit her like a glove. Her black hair tumbling in loose curls past her shoulders; her full mouth drawn into a tight line, brown eyes smoldering as she glared at him.

Cairo was a very gorgeous, milk chocolate colored, well endowed woman. She had beautiful full breasts and the juiciest ass he'd ever seen on any woman. And he'd wanted her more than anything in life the first time he'd seen her. They were at a nightclub, she was there with friends and had been wearing a white racerback dress, that came to just below the knee and clung to every curve. And she'd caught him staring, and bought him a drink. They'd been inseperable ever since. For the past 5 years he could think of nothing that made him happier than having her in his life. He hadn't expected to be attracted to his partner, hell he hadn't expected their last big mission to go bad and for her to be recognized by one of the cells.

12 hours later they'd raided Maura's house, destroyed everything in it, killed her German Shepherd and leveled the place. If they found her he knew what they'd do to her, and he couldn't allow that to happen.

But now he had to find a way to keep the peace between his wife, and his partner. And his wife was standing at the edge of the steps to their sunk in living room, and looked like she wanted to cut him to ribbons. He had come to where she stood at the foot of the steps, praying she didn't take a swing at him.

"Can we talk now, without you punching me?" He didn't dare ask her where she'd gone, even though it was eating away at him, he didn't want to earn himself another black eye.

Cairo had shrugged at him, "I don't know, I think I still want to punch you again, that bruise isn't half as dark as you deserve."

"Cairo I'm... I'm sorry, I was-"

"Jaris... shut up, and sit down," she pointed to the couch, he had clamped his mouth shut and done as she requested. Then she followed, plopping down on the couch next to him and looking him straight in the eye.

"There isn't really anything you can say to me that's going to take back what I saw, so why don't you just tell me the truth, from beginning to end, of what I saw and what I didn't see, and we'll go from there?"

Jaris nodded, and told her everything. How they'd started off just having a drink and chatting about all of the bullshit with Arsenal; how she'd told him she always wanted to fuck him, and him admitting he'd thought of the same, and her kissing him, and he, kissing her back. Jaris cringed, to have to tell his wife all of this, but he couldn't lie to her. Maura was right, Cairo would've given him a bruise to match the one on his left cheek if he'd tried to sugar coat it all.

Cairo was silent when he finished, still fixing him with a displeased stare, and then she'd finally broken her silence, with a deep, loud sigh.

"Well I could've told you that both of you wanted to fuck each other. Anyone could've seen that from a mile away. The way you both look at each other sometimes. Like two people who've been through a lot, seen a lot, together, and care about each other. And I know you care about her; I know you've known her way longer than you've known me.. and that you saved her life bringing her here. We both know what would've happened if the cells captured her. "

Indeed, she'd be a cell right now. That's what they called you, once the Arsenal initiated your slow and painful death, destroyed your body, and then brought you back. Human, yet no longer human. That's what cells were, and what they did to you before they turned you into one was truly horrific.

It was said even after they kill you, and destroy your body, you still feel pain and remember everything that happened to you before, during, and after your death. Cell memory. That's where they got their name. Jaris and Maura, as well as Cairo, had heard the stories of how some of the cells scream in agony when their memories come back. And it never goes away. Like a living hell, and a fate far worse than death. A hell you can never escape, and to be controlled by someone with the flick of a switch, the push of a button.

Jaris nodded, "I know things are upside down here now, because of our.. living arrangement. And perhaps it was short sighted of me not to see this... being a problem. What would you have me do, Cairo?"

"Jaris, I love you, and I know you care about her, but that doesn't make what I saw hurt any less.. even if I did see it coming from a mile away. She's safer here than she would be if she tried to find somewhere else to go. And we've lost enough people. Friends and loved ones turned into monsters. I wouldn't ask you to throw her out. That would be a death sentence."

He looked up at her with those horribly addicting sad puppy eyes. Cairo hated the effect they had on her. Jaris could be very sweet, in fact he was. One of the kindest, warmest, gentlest men she'd ever met, and so fucking sweet, but you'd never know it watching him kill.

He'd grown up in London, his father had been killed, his mother and sister had gone missing after the purge, and he'd prayed they were somewhere safe, even now when they may well be long dead; worse than dead. But he'd come here to escape the Arsenal overseas, not knowing or expecting they'd made their way to the US. It was then he'd decided to join the assasins and fight.

Out there he was ruthless and merciless, and very quick. He could hit his target in silence and it'd be hours before anyone knew he'd been there. His victims - if you could call them that - never knew what hit them. And every last one of them deserved it. But looking at him now, Cairo wanted nothing more than to take him into her arms, kiss him and tell him everything was going to be alright.... and fuck him senseless.. if she weren't so goddamn angry with him.

"Don't you fucking do that, Jaris," she'd snapped.

"Cairo what-"

"Don't you dare ask me what. You know what, stop giving me that look."

"I'm sorry..."

"I really wanna just fucking murder you right now, but you make it really hard to stay angry with you. And then there is this thing... I do love you Jaris. So let's just get it out of the way, do you want to fuck her?"

Jaris' back stiffened and he looked at her, wide eyed, "I've... yes well I've thought about it in the past-"

"No," she shook her head, "Jaris... do you want to fuck her, now?"

"Cairo please don't ask me that. I've already made a mess of things."

"Well from what you told me so has she, so answer the question."

"I'm... I am attracted to her, yes."

Cairo sighed, "listen, we're going to be together, here... for who knows how long. And she's going to be staying with us, and I know the two of you have feelings for each other. So if this is something you need to get out of your system-"

"Cairo you're... you're telling me to... you want me to sleep with her?"

"I want you - as she so eloquently put it - to fuck her, and get it over with."

Jaris shot up and paced the rug, "Jesus, Cairo you... how is this going to solve anything?"

"Well for one it will get rid of the obvious sexual tension between both of you. And before you ask, no, you're right, I would never share you in a million years, if it were anyone else."

"You're really asking me to do this??"

"I'm telling you to do it," she stood up and walked over to him, pressing their bodies together. "If you want to fuck her, then go fuck her. She obviously wants you." Cairo placed her hand gently on his swollen cheek, and he winced. "I... don't know what to say."

Cairo grabbed him by the black long sleeved tee he was wearing, and pushed him back down on the couch, straddling his lap. "Do you love me?"

"Yes. Yes, absolutely I love you."

"Do you want to fuck me?" she asked, pressing herself into his thighs.

"Yes... I think you're insane at the moment, but it's turning me on."

"I should punch you again for calling me nutty," she said slyly.

"Please don't. I'm sorry, I'm sorry I'm an idiot, please forgive me, Cairo."

She'd kissed him then, unable to resist the urge any longer, and catching the lustful gaze he was giving her underneath the puppy dog expression. Yes, he loved his wife... he also shamelessly loved fucking his wife. He'd picked her up, legs wrapped around him, and carried her to the bedroom, peeling off layers of clothing, and letting her straddle his cock, which was rock hard, and do what she'd wanted to do since she came home.

Fuck him senseless.

Maura had come home and heard the sounds of amorous lovemaking and smirked, made her way quietly to the guest bedroom and drifted off to sleep soon after.

But when she spoke to Jaris the next day and he told her what Cairo said, she made him repeat it. They were standing in the kitchen.

"She wants you to do what??"

"She wants me to... for us to um... fuck."

Maura had stared at him blankly, that had not been the reaction she had expected, and wasn't sure how to respond. "And what would give her such an inclination? What did you say to her?"

Jaris drew in a deep breath, "she asked me to tell her everything that happened up until the kiss, and so I told her everything, including that you'd said you always wanted to fuck me. And then she asked me if I wanted to fuck you, and I told her.... I told her..... yes, sort of."

"Sort of?" Maura's eyebrows knitted together.

"Well I said I'd thought about it. I couldn't lie to her. So she told me we should- I should get it out of my system and-" he paused when he saw the way Maura was looking at him.

This wasn't what she'd expected at all. "Jaris," she began, "I need to have a word... with your Cairo." She paused, eying him carefully. "I'm not sure what she thinks of... of me and... I'm not sure how I should take this." She turned to leave the kitchen and he stopped her.

"You sure that's wise, Maura?" Jaris raised an eyebrow and gave her a concerned look. Maura tossed her head scoffed at him. "What do you think we're going to do? Kill each other?"

He hesitated then, "it's just, you're both very feisty, and she's tempermental at times."

"What.. you think she's gonna give me a black eye? Honestly Jaris..." she said in a huff as she headed down the hallway.

Cairo was seated on the carpet of her and Jaris' bedroom, cross legged and up against the far wall, rifling through some old flash drives in search of a few of her favorite songs; flip screen in front of her was playing Joga. She had her hair up in a ponytail that hung down over her right shoulder, a black spandex tank top on, and a pair of lycra short shorts. Maura could see how easily persuaded any man could be, by Cairo. She was breathtaking, even for Maura, who never had thought much of other women, let alone being intimate with one.

But Cairo could just look at a man and talk him into scaling the pyramids of Egypt, if she so wanted. An act that would get you killed if you got caught, especially since the Arsenal had a base there. If she wanted Jaris to put on a french maid costume with ballet slippers and sing showtunes, he'd damn well do it, Maura thought, and chuckled to herself, thinking of Jaris entertaining his lovely wife wearing a tutu.

Cairo looked up and saw Maura standing in the doorway. "Are you lost?" she asked, softly, but with the slightest hint that she knew exactly why her husbands work partner was standing in her doorway.

"I came to talk to you - if you don't mind - about your husband." Maura walked in without waiting for an invitation, and plopped herself down next to Cairo. "And to apologize to you for my rather inappropriate behavior the other day."

Cairo stopped rummaging through the box of flash drives, put her hands on both knees, and took a good look at Maura. "Sssooooo you've come to apologize for telling Jaris you wanted to fuck him and then kissing him and then him kissing you back?" she said, matter of factly.

"Ahm..."

"One thing's for certain, Jaris has good taste in women."

Maura looked up at the remark, surprised. "You're... me??"

"I'm not blind Maura, and neither are you. You know what you look like, I'm sure, and so does he."

"Well... I'm... flattered that you think I'm attractive, Cairo, but-"

"Are you flattered that he wants to fuck you, as well?"

"Cairo, I didn't come in here to argue, and I know what I did was wrong.. but you told him that he should... fuck me, and I think that would be taking things a bit too far?"

"You didn't think it was taking things too far when you kissed him, did you?"

Maura was silent.

"So now all of the sudden when I suggest the two of you sleep together you have issue."

"Cairo, he's your husband and I have no right-"

"Listen Maura, I won't have the two of you tap dancing around each other, and me - which would be insulting - when I know you both have history and for god's sakes I've seen how you two look at each other; how YOU look at him. Did you think I would not notice another woman in my home, ogling my husband?"

"I've known Jaris for a long time, but we've never-"

"Yes, I know. You've never fucked. Well that certainly isn't my fault now is it? That the two of you have known each other for ten years and yet here I am, and here you are, a guest in our home."

"I didn't ask to- for what happened.... to happen. My home... I would have had to find somewhere to hide, and I had nowhere to go. I'm sorry I've invaded your home and your privacy. If I could change that I would."

"Do you really think I don't want you here, knowing what would happen to you... OUT THERE? Maura, Jaris cares about you, maybe he even loves you. You wouldn't be here if that wasn't the case."

"But you told him to sleep with me! Cairo what kind of woman do you think I am?"

Cairo reached for her, placing her hands on either side of her face and forcing the woman to look her in the eye. Maura was alarmed by her gesture, but didn't pull away. "You're a woman. And women have needs, and men are here to serve those needs. But since there's no other men around, and I can understand your attraction to Jaris - and his to you - then why not take care of that need... with him?"

"And... you're okay with... with.... sharing your husband? With me?"

Cairo released the other woman's face and turned back to her flash drives. "No. As a matter of fact you're lucky he's the only one nursing a black eye right now."

Mauro turned her hands up in confusion, "then why are you doing this??"

Cairo stood up, looking down at Maura on the floor, and caught the woman looking at her curiously. A look she'd seen many times before. "Because I'd rather it be done to my face - this... the two of you wanting each other - than behind my back. Because if you ever tried to fuck him behind my back I'd break both your fucking legs." And with that, she left the room, and Maura in it, sitting on her carpet, in stunned silence.

The next day, it was as the age old adage would put it: You could cut the tension in the room with a knife. Jaris had watched his wife give both he, and Maura the silent treatment for the rest of that day, and the following morning, Maura was equally quiet, and much more withdrawn than she'd ever been. Jaris had no idea what the two had said to each other, but they barely acknowledged each others presence while all three of them were home. Maura retreating to her bedroom to read, and then taking off once more to go hunting.

Jaris knew Cairo was a complex woman, who believed taking care of her own needs were more important than punishing him and denying herself. And she was - at times - insatiable. What did that mean? It meant she was fucking him, but she wasn't speaking to him. Jaris didn't know whether to be relieved or terrified of that fact. What was bothering him even more, was that outside of work related discussions, Maura refused to speak to him, either.

He knew he'd better do something, if both of the women in the house - one of which was his wife - were angry about something - and he knew what that was - he couldn't let this go on much longer. He also knew that while Cairo may have suggested he sleep with his partner, she surely wasn't happy about it. Possibly she was far angrier than she'd let on.

So it was two days later that he found himself dragging Maura out of the guest bedroom, still sleepy and in her pajama shorts and a tank top, hair wild and down her back; and picking up Cairo - protesting loudly to being woken up and carried out of her bed at 6 in the morning not wearing much more than her night shirt - and carrying her to the living room and plopping her on the couch, so that the two of them could discuss their grievances.

"Alright ladies, Cairo, Maura, the two of you have not said more than two words to me since you both had your little talk." He paused to find Cairo glaring at him, and looked to Maura to find her looking away from both of them, staring at a blank television. "I don't know what you talked about, Cairo won't tell me what happened. Maura you won't talk to me about anything but our missions and I feel like I'm the odd man out."

Cairo snorted and raised an eyebrow, "would you like me to debrief you, darling?"

He read her tone, and her cross expression and knew this was going to be an uphill battle. "I just want to know what's going on. I- I know you're still angry with me, and probably still angry with Maura-"

"Can you blame me if I'm still angry? You think just because I'm still fucking you that everything's all better now?" Jaris reddened, and Maura shifted uncomfortably on the couch. More than likely trying to ignore what she'd just heard.

"Cairo... no I don't think that. But... the other day you suggested... ah... what you suggested and... now neither of you are speaking."

Maura let out a deep sigh, "well I for one don't want to fuck you and then sleep with one eye open for the duration of the time I have to stay here, however long that is, and your wife threatened to break my legs. You know how I feel about threats... this isn't my house... so I felt it better if I kept to myself."

"You... Cairo... what??"

"I said I'd break her legs if she did it behind my back. Now if the two of you would like me to watch, I'd be more than happy to, just so long as you get this over with and we don't have to discuss it again."

"I think your pretty wife would break my legs either way... or she'd try and then we would have a bigger problem."

"Oh believe me, I CAN DO IT," Cairo snapped. Maura stood up.

"Maura... stop."

"Jaris maybe it's better if I leave. I've made a mistake and disrespected your wife, it's clear she doesn't want me here, and I'm too much of a hot head for my own good. Even if I am at fault, I am short on patience for this sort of thing."

"If I wanted to do you harm I very well could have when you were sitting 2 inches from me. And of course I'm angry. You told my husband you wanted to fuck him; then my husband in turn makes it very clear there is an attraction between you both. How would you feel if you were in my place?"

Maura nodded, "yes... but how long do you intend to keep sulking about this?"

"For as long as you intend to keep sulking about wanting to fuck my husband, I suppose," Cairo retorted.

"Bloody hell, both of you are sulking and you're driving me crazy. Please can we just stop this??"

"What's wrong, my love? Are you not enjoying having two women under your roof, fighting over you?"

Maura scoffed, "is that what this is? A fight? Well then perhaps we should do this properly and give Jaris a good show. Do we have a jello wrestling pit and bikinis?"

"Oh you'd love that wouldn't you?" Cairo replied.

"I would enjoy it even more than fucking your husband, I believe," Maura shot back.

And with that Cairo was on her feet and a split second away from launching herself at the woman before Jaris grabbed her by the waist, pulling her backwards. "No!" he shouted, "we're not doing this, I won't have it. Fucking hell Maura sit down for five fucking seconds and be bloody quiet, and Cairo please just... fuck... just sit down both of you and listen to me!"

He released Cairo and she sat – as did Maura - but he knew she was fuming and it was taking everything in her power not to reach across their plush white leather couch and choke Maura with her bare hands. But she sat, still, chest heaving, and glaring straight ahead at the wall.

"Do you think I am enjoying this?! That I want both of you breathing fire down each other's necks and fighting over.... me? This is agony for me! I've been tearing myself apart inside because of something that happened that was a mistake, and now my wife wants to blugeon me in my sleep, and someone else I care about is upset because of something that should have never happened. Alright? Maura? It shouldn't have happened and yes I said I was attracted to you and that was the truth. And I know how you feel about me, but we can't do this. I can't do this..... I love my wife, I love Cairo I wouldn't dream of hurting her in a million years and yet I've managed to do just that and I will spend the rest of my life regretting something that was just as much my fault as it was yours, Maura. It was wrong, we were both wrong.... and I want to fix this. Please, both of you, I'd do anything to fix this."

Jaris dropped to his knees where Cairo was sitting and grabbed both her hands, resting his arms in her lap and forcing her to look at him. "Cairo please... talk to me."

"What do you want me to say, Jaris?" her voice was cold but he could see the pain in her eyes when she spoke.

"I still think I should leave. Jaris you're right, this is my fault, I spoke out of terms the other night and made a move I should not have. I have no right to be upset with anyone. I'll find someplace.. somewhere they can't track me and I'll be fine-"

"NO," Cairo looked over at her. "No you know damn well you can't go out there and seek shelter. Not with cells all over the place, and your likeness on a search alert all over the web base. If something happened to you.... Jaris would never forgive me - or himself - for allowing you to leave. So you'll stay. I won't be angry forever, maybe you're right, I need to just get over it." She stood up and paced across the floor. "There are many more important things to concern ourselves with. More important than my own pride."

She walked over to Maura and held out her hand. "I apologize for behaving like a 5 year old. But I meant what I said. I would rather know up front that there is something between you two, than have something happen behind my back. That would hurt me more than simply knowing I'm not the only woman Jaris is attracted to."

Maura was jolted by her words. Too startled by her declaration to utter more than a simple "alright" and take her hand. Maura was also caught off guard by the sincerety not just of her words, but what was left unspoken, in her eyes, as she released her hand and walked away from her.

"I'm going back to sleep," Cairo muttered, heading down the hallway. "I'll figure out dinner and how we can entertain ourselves, later."

The door shut quietly, leaving Jaris and Maura standing in the living room, alone.

"Jaris I'm sorry... you know how hot headed I am. That was disrespectful of me to say what I said to her, and also let my pride get in the way of good sense. I didn't mean to hurt her."

Jaris shook his head, "I think judging from that handshake, she'll forgive you... Cairo doesn't forgive anybody, and lastly where loved ones are concerned. Maybe there is something... to be learned from this." He shrugged and shifted his weight from one foot to the other, obviously uncomfortable with awkward silence and not knowing what to say to Maura.

"Well judging from the fact that I still have use of the hand she shook I am eternally grateful."

Jaris laughed and shook his head. Thankful that Maura wasn't the type to dwell on things and try to make people feel uneasy with long, exhausting speeches. "I'm going to go lay down with my wife, now."

"And I'm going back to bed since you got me up at this ungodly hour... listen if you want to have a family meeting, next time can we do it some time after 12 noon?" She smirked again. Jaris chuckled and headed down the hall, "alright, deal. Get some rest."

Jaris closed the door behind him and pulled his tshirt off, and then his pajamas. It was rare - if ever - that he didn't sleep naked. And when he did, he always mysteriously woke up without his pants. He slipped his arm around Cairo and she nestled into his back. "Do you hate me?" she mumbled. He pulled her tighter to him and nuzzled her ear. "Are you insane? I could never hate you, love. But...." he paused trying to find the right words, "did you mean what you said... you know... about not being the only woman I'm attracted to? What-"

"It was the way you kissed her," she said, and then paused before continuing. "The only other person I've ever seen you kiss like that, was me. That's how I knew, it's the reason I said what I did to both of you."

"Cairo, I-"

"Jaris, I will not be the cause of your misery. Not ever. If you ever decided you didn't want me, you're free to go as you please. I won't ever stop you. I won't ever force you to choose between me and someone else you have feelings for. I would rather let you go, than keep you with me and know you are miserable with me. And I hate fighting. Not with you, not with her. I don't want us all to be fighting. I know my temper is horrid sometimes."

"Cairo, no... I couldn't imagine my life without you in it. I know I never gave you a proper wedding but I mean that, I want you in my life. I need you."

Cairo turned to face him and her eyes were wet with tears. "Screw the damn wedding, Jaris. I know who I'm married to, who my husband is, even if the wind is my only witness. But you say you can't imagine life without me.... can you imagine your life as well... without Maura?"

It wasn't a thought he'd ever considered. What would life be like without his partner of ten years, who'd only 3 days ago told him she'd fuck him in a heartbeat if it weren't for his wife, and then proceeded to kiss him like....

That kiss. It had caught him off guard, but Cairo was right in its level of intensity. He hadn't expected to kiss her back, or to enjoy it for that split second, kissing someone else's lips, but he had and he could not undo it or deny it. Even Maura had noticed he kissed her back. Neither of them could blame it on the amber. But what puzzled him even more, was his wondering if Maura had been bluffing, and maybe her feelings for him were more than just lust, and she'd just been too proud to admit it. He didn't want to know the answer to that question now. Not when Cairo was laying in his arms.

"I don't know," he finally replied, "I do care about her, and she's saved my ass more than a few times in ten years. But you've saved my ass, too, Cairo. You know that."

Cairo sniffed and wiped her face, half smiling. "I saved you with what... the white dress you saw me in that you couldn't take your eyes off of?" Jaris slid his hand up her thigh and under her night shirt. "You know better than that," he said, kissing her face, "you're my angel." His fingers caressing her stomach were more than enough to make the heat rise in her body. She licked his mouth, tracing the outline of his lips with her tongue, and hearing him groan in response, lunging for her, nibbling on her lower lip and pulling it into his mouth, sucking gently. She moaned and ran a hand across his chest, fingers gliding over rippling stomach muscles, tracing circles around his navel, and finally hovering lightly against his groin.

"I'm aching for you," she whispered, and that was his undoing. He hissed and grabbed her tightly, pulling her into a kiss, hands wandering and pulling her night shirt up over her breasts, his palms grazing her nipples causing them to peak at his touch. He started to push her back onto the bed but she stopped him, and he watched her - eyes filled with lust - as she rolled over onto her stomach, grabbing his hand and pulling him on top of her.

Jaris straddled her thighs, his dick jumping at the mere sight of her. Her slit, wet and glistening, peeking out from underneath the most glorious, round ass as she wiggled her hips, whimpering and begging for him to fuck her. He teased her with the head of his cock, holding it right at her entrance until she was lifting her hips to meet him, pushing back on his throbbing manhood desperately wanting him inside her. He leaned forward, grabbing her wrists and lifting them up towards her head as he did so. She grabbed hold of the head board just as he pushed himself inside her, guiding his cock in slowly until she was wiggling and bucking underneath him and muffling her moans into the pillow. He thrust into her, moaning and holding himself up, palms flat on the bed, so he could watch her ass jiggling and pushing back on his cock until he was buried inside her pussy and she was soaking wet. She squealed and cried out when he started bucking harder, finally laying himself directly on top of her so he could grind into her. The harder he fucked her the more obscenely she moaned out for him until he was falling apart and pounding into her so hard the bed was swaying.

Then it was his turn to be obscene, crying out, groaning and growling until he came, deep and hard, collapsing on top of her. They both fell asleep soon after, Cairo laying flat on her stomach, and Jaris resting his head on her back with one arm draped across her.

Of the two of them Cairo was the first to wake up the next morning and stumble into the kitchen, wearing a tank top and boy shorts. Maura had caught herself getting an eyeful of the sleepy, tousled haired goddess emerging from her shell. Yes indeed, she thought. If I were Jaris I'd not let this one out of my sight. Not that Maura liked women, she'd never been with one; never been curious, but sometimes – looking at Cairo – she wondered... what if? But she'd definitely not blame Jaris for being head over heels for her.

But if I were Jaris would I be tempted to fuck myself? She thought, sipping her coffee. Hell, I'd fuck me. Maura found herself feeling just slightly bitter that she hadn't quickly taken Cairo up on her offer and gotten it “out of her system” as she'd put it. But she shook the thought off, there was nothing to be bitter about. Besides hearing the two of them fuck was almost as good as getting in on the action.

Maura wasn't certain whether or not Jaris knew how loud he was when he was horny. A smile played on her lips. “Good morning, sleeping beauty.”

Cairo looked up from her groggy daze, not expecting anyone to be in the kitchen, and paused. “Oh... sorry I should've put something on I didn't realize you were up.. good morning.”

Maura chuckled, “no need to be modest, we have the same parts, remember?” Cairo smiled weakly, still not fully awake, but feeling uneasy being alone with her, being that they'd just exchanged some heated words a few hours ago. “Coffee?”

Cairo nodded, and Maura poured her a cup, extra sugar and milked down just the way she liked it. “How did you know how I liked my coffee?” she asked when Maura handed the cup to her. The brunette only smiled in response, “your husband always teases about how much milk you put in your coffee.”

Cairo grumbled and then laughed, taking a sip of her coffee. After a few minutes and the caffeine taking its effect, she started to feel halfway normal. That's when Maura decided it was time to speak up. “Cairo, I just want to – for the second time – apologize for earlier. I had no right to speak to you in such a manner, especially after you both took me in. This is your home.”

“Yeah well I kinda wasn't very polite to you either, Maura,” Cairo replied, “what I said to you was equally rude, and childish of me.” 

“I think maybe we were both childish, and this was my fault, just the same. I disrespected you, and your home, kissing Jaris.” 

She wasn't sure what to expect, but Cairo smiled, “well he is a good kisser, isn't he?”

“Ah... I don't think I should answer that. I saw what you did to his eye.” Cairo laughed. “You don't have to respond to that, I already know from the way your cheeks started to turn pink, what the answer is.” 

“Well I do have another question for you, since we're on the subject of kissing, and cheeks?” 

Cairo glanced up from her coffee, “oh? And what's that?”

“Is Jaris aware of how loud he is when the two of you are having a good time of it?” 

Cairo choked and covered her mouth, laughing. “Oh god... Maura I'm really um... I'm sorry.”

“It's alright, you're not much better. I'd be able to hear both of you in the next county. It's no wonder I'm sexually frustrated,” Maura quipped. Cairo's mouthed dropped open and then she turned her head. “Wow, Maura I'm really embarrassed. I guess we're both so used to um.... being alone, I'd never really thought about the fact that you could hear us.” 

“Really it's fine, doesn't bother me much.. did give me a giggle, though.” It had given Maura much more than a giggle, quite actually, but she didn't think it would be wise – no matter how bold she was – to tell her that.

Jaris woke up to the sound of both of them laughing, and walked into the kitchen – almost an instant replay of what Cairo had looked like – groggy, but giving both of them a curious look. “Okay... um... one, is there coffee left, and two... judging by the fact that you're both laughing I don't have to worry that you're about to tackle each other... right?”

Cairo, who had her back to him when he walked in, turned to look at him over her shoulder, smiling. He came up behind her and gave her a not so subtle grab to her ass, kissing her neck.

Maura took that as her cue, “well that was a lovely chat, I'm off for a shower and then maybe to do something about my sexual frustrations. Enjoy your coffee, Jaris.”

Jaris stared after her with a bewildered expression, and then turned to get his coffee. “What's she on about? Sexual erm...”

“Uh... Jaris, you know she can hear us... right?” she gave him a matter of factly look. His facial expression went from complete puzzlement, to realization, to embarrassment, all in the span of 5 seconds. “Fucking hell, are you really that loud???” 

Cairo swatted his shoulder and put her hand on her hip. “It was YOU and your very vocal affections she mentioned.”

“Me???!!” Jaris looked shocked. Then it was Cairo's turn to slide around behind him and palm his ass, nuzzling his ear. “Yes... you. She heard you fucking the shit out of me, and my loud, passionate moans of approval, and now she's all.... hot and bothered... maybe?” 

Jaris' face reddened, while at the same time another effect was taking hold of him. His wife grazing her fingertips across his ass cheeks and kissing his neck. He tried to concentrate on sipping his coffee, but his mind wandered elsewhere. “So she's ahm... been hearing us, this whole time she's been here?” he said, his cock stirring in his pajama bottoms, he'd bothered to also put on a tshirt after he woke up. “Mmm hmmm..” Cairo murmured, sliding her hand into his pajamas, and over his bare bottom. Jaris turned his head towards her and she kissed him. “Good morning, lover... did you sleep well?” She grabbed a handful of his ass and he put his coffee cup down, almost knocking it over, turned around to face her, taking in an eyeful of her tits, and placing both his hands over her breasts, rubbing her slightly visible nipples through her tank top. He bit down on his lower lip and sucked his teeth, fondling and squeezing her breasts playfully, while she continued groping his ass. “Well now, that made me feel all dirty...” he smirked, “come take a shower with me.”

Cairo chuckled, pulling away from him and pulling her tank top over her head, grinning. Jaris looked at her, lustfully, his cock tenting the front of his pajamas. “Do you see what you've done?” Cairo laughed and threw her tank top at his head. “I'll race you...” And took off running down the hall.

When he caught up to her, she'd grabbed a ponytail holder and was putting her hair up in a bun, arms up, hands on top of her head, giving him a glorious view of her body. He gripped her hips and knelt his head down, kissing her breasts, drawing a nipple into his mouth, then the other, before dropping to his knees and tugging off her boyshorts, and diving mouth first between her legs. “Mmmm...” Cairo moaned and her hands came down, running her fingers through his hair. “You know,” she said, panting “we're never going to get into the shower if you keep doing that.”

He answered her by sliding her leg over his shoulder, holding her steady, and tongue fucking her – licking up and over her clit, sucking her swollen bud between his lips, and then sucking and licking hungrily back into her pussy - until she came in his mouth. Loudly and completely forgetting anyone else might hear her.

When they finally made it into the shower, after soaping each other up, Cairo stroking him wickedly, keeping him hard, and then rinsing him off, she decided to return the favor and gave him the most relentless blow job, her head bobbing back and forth, his body bowing off the shower wall and his moans echoing through the bathroom until he came, with a shout.

They both spent a lazy day in bed, eating, sleeping, and fucking. Maura busied herself hunting again, and curiously wondered if they weren't putting on a show for her benefit. She was surprised by the strange tingle the visual of them together gave her, how warm it mad her feel, and then she brushed it off.

At this point, to say that things escalated quickly over the course of a few days – what with all the sexual tension building, it was only a matter of time – would be accurate, however it would not do this particular series of events any justice. Jaris and Cairo's loud fucking being only the beginning of Maura's problems.. if you could call them that.

Two days later, it happened again.

She woke up, to the sound of passionate moans and a bed creaking, and decided enough was enough. Maura climbed out of bed, quietly opened the door to her bedroom and stalked slowly down the hallway to their bedroom door. As she got closer, the moans grew louder, coming from both of them. Her heart was racing as she crept up to the door, and found it was slightly cracked.

Just enough for her to peek in.

That had not been her plan, no. She had been intending to boldly knock on the door and tell both of them to shut up. But then her eyes caught movement in the bedroom, through that cracked door, that matched the sounds that were coming from behind it.

She leaned her head to the door and against her better judgment, looked inside. Maura's breath caught in her throat, her heart pounding, when she saw Jaris – fucking in complete bliss, his hands gripping Cairo's flesh, her perfectly round ass in the air, bouncing with every thrust. Her head was down so she couldn't see her face, but she could see his, head thrown back and face contorted in pure pleasure and fucking his wife....

Fucking Cairo the way Maura almost wished he'd fuck her. By now Maura had abandoned her mission to tell them to pipe down, and any good reasoning with it. She was enjoying watching each and every thrust as he pounded her.

Maura didn't even realize she'd opened the door further, leaning in on it. It was then Jaris looked up and their eyes met.

He narrowed his eyes at her but he didn't stop. He was slack jawed and very close to climax, and Maura was frozen, watching him. His thrusts became erratic and he broke his gaze with her as his head lowered and he leaned in, crying out, and cumming hard, inside Cairo.

When he looked up again, Maura was gone.

She raced back to her bedroom and closed her door, crawling back into bed and pulling her shorts off. Sliding a hand between her legs and finding her pussy soaked. Maura wasn't sure what had come over her, but she knew how aroused she was and couldn't take anymore. She slid a finger inside herself, pumping slowly, grinding her palm against her clit and then pulling out slowly and fingering her clit until her orgasm hit. Maura gasped loudly as she came, panting, her cunt twitching as her orgasm subsided.

She heard the knock at the door, and then his voice, half a whisper.

“Maura?” 

She jumped up, pulled her shorts back on and opened the door wide. “Yes?”

He was shirtless wearing a pair of grey boxer shorts. He had a look of confusion on his face. “What the fuck were you doing??”

Maura cocked her head to the side. “Well I'd been planning on knocking and telling you both to shut the hell up, but then I saw the door was cracked, and then I got an eyeful of you....”

“How long were you standing there?” 

“Long enough to be pleasantly entertained and turned on.” 

“You.... you were... turned on... watching us?” 

Maura sighed, “yes. Jaris. I was turned on watching you fuck your wife. But don't worry, it's all taken care of. I gave myself a hand. So now everybody's happy.”

Jaris gaped at her. “You masturbated to us???”

“God... what are you a fucking parrot?! Yes Jaris it was the most erotic thing I'd ever seen and it was even better than hearing the two of you, and I came... VERY hard. Thank you very much.” 

Jaris put his hand to his face and groaned. He was speechless. “Um... so you're not going to do that again, right? “

Maura scoffed, “not do what? Masturbate? Well what else am I supposed to do??”

“No, I meant watching us,” he said, the heat rising in his face. “Jesus, Maura this is just getting weird.” 

“Not so weird if you looked right at me and kept going. I think you liked me watching you,” Maura smirked. She turned and walked over to the closet. “And if you ever want to know what I look like masturbating I'd be sure to give you a free preview.” 

Jaris reddened and turned and left her bedroom. Maura wondered if he'd tell his wife that they had an audience, this morning. She also wondered what she was going to do about her new found fetish.

He went back into the bedroom and Cairo was fast asleep. Jaris was flustered after his run in with Maura and stripped off his shorts to jump in the shower. That's when it hit him. Maura had been watching him, he'd caught her and done nothing, and then he'd cum, seconds later, knowing she'd been standing there. It made him nervous.

It made him hard.

Jaris grabbed his cock, unable to get the image of Maura's curious eyes surveying him as he fucked, out of his head. He groaned softly as he began stroking. “Oh god...” he mumbled as he jerked faster. “Ooohhhhh fuuuckkkkk...” he shot his load for the second time that morning, and sagged against the wall, breathing heavy with the warm water beating down on him.

He decided not to mention it to Cairo, at least not right away. But should he? Would Maura be so bold as to say something to his wife about the secret show they'd given her? And if she did how would Cairo react to that? It could go one of two ways: She'd be angry with him for not telling her and suspect something was up, or she'd be just as turned on and intrigued as Jaris had been.

The following morning Jaris awoke and walked into the kitchen to find his wife dancing to fluid motion, and Maura making pancakes and laughing.

“I can't dance unless you count Irish folk dancing and even then alcohol is required.” 

Cairo spun around and kissed him, before breaking away, full of laughter. “Oh by the way, Maura I apologize again.. for um... just in case we woke you up the other morning.”

Jaris' back stiffened and he glanced over at Maura, who just smiled. “Oh don't worry about it... it's no problem.” She looked to Jaris and he quickly turned and busied himself looking for a coffee mug. He prayed she didn't say another word. Cairo rolled her eyes, grinning, and pranced off to the bedroom to shower and left the two of them alone in the kitchen. “Save me some pancakes!” she yelled, from the bedroom.

Maura snickered, “you didn't tell her....”

Jaris turned putting down his mug and glared at her. “And what would you have me tell her?”

She laughed as she flipped the pancakes, “what you tell her is your problem, not mine. But I would be curious to see just what she'd have to say honestly...”

“Maura why do you do this?? Is this amusing to you? The fact that we all have to live under the same roof and – yes alright maybe we should be quieter – I'm sorry for that. But why must you torture me?”

“You really think I care how loud you fuck? And you're hardly important enough for me to torture. You are my friend, yes, and admittedly a friend I'd like to fuck... and a good kisser, but don't flatter yourself.” Maura quipped.

“You just said you came to our door to tell us to be quiet,” Jaris snapped, trying very hard to ignore her comment about wanting to fuck him. It gave him a great sense of unease. Furthermore he didn't want to address the effect it had on his loins the other day, seeing her watching him.

Maura laughed and put two more pancakes out, “no need to be testy about it, I was just trying to sleep... you woke me up, and then I had another problem. Maybe I should take your wife up on her previous offer, since it seems you didn't mind much.. me watching, that is. So again... what you tell her is your problem, she won't hear it from me, but maybe you should tell her, Jaris, because you know your guilty conscience, and all. It will fuck with you and then you'll be angry with everyone in the house all because you wanted to finish cumming when you saw me watching you.”

Jaris grabbed his coffee, and tossed her an irritated look. “Fine then, if that's what you want...” and headed off back down the hallway. Cairo was still dancing, and hadn't even begun to undress for her shower. She loved dancing, loved music, and he loved watching her. The only thing better than watching her dance, was hearing her sing. But now, because of Maura's provocations, he was flustered and feeling the very guilt she'd mentioned. He hated her for being right, and hated that he'd gotten off twice because of, or during, Maura's antics. “Hey,” she smiled, “you going to join me?”

Jaris took a deep gulp of his coffee and then put the mug down. “Cairo I need to tell you something,” he said, his throat was tight, his chest even tighter as he said the words.

She stopped in mid twirl, to look at him, “Oh? Well what is it?”

He inhaled deeply, “Maura um.... she saw us, she... the door was cracked to our bedroom and she watched us... me.. she... I ah...”

Cairo's face went blank, then she realized as soon as he said the words, why he'd been acting so agitated, “she was watching us???”

He grimaced, “yes.”

“You... you saw her?” 

“..... I did.” 

Cairo plopped herself down on the bed and stared off at the bed covers for a moment. “And you just kept going obviously...”

“She... I was about to cum and...” 

“It turned you on?” Cairo said. 

Jaris stuttered, “I wasn't expecting her to be standing there but I opened my eyes and I was... I was so close so I just... she caught me off guard.”

“Answer my question.” 

His breath caught in his throat, “y-yes.”

She looked him up and down, and there was a long pause before she spoke again. “Obviously this is also bothering you?”

Jaris huffed and looked away in embarrassment. “I... just didn't want you to hear from her, and think I had been hiding something, it was awkward and I didn't stop because I didn't want to alarm you. I was afraid you'd kill her if you looked up and saw her standing there. I know that sounds incredibly stupid, I'm sorry.”

Cairo shot him a look, got up and headed for the door. Jaris grabbed her wrist, “wait. What are you doing?”

She turned and faced him, the look she gave him made it clear that whatever she was thinking of doing, she'd already made up her mind about it. “I'm just going to talk to her, baby. You can relax.” She stood up on her tippy toes and kissed him, and then pulled her hand free of his grasp. Jaris couldn't do anything but stand there, startled, mouth open and paranoid that Cairo might lose her temper and he'd have to deal with the worst possible scenario happening.

Before he could say another word she was off down the hall. Cairo plopped herself down on one of the kitchen chairs with a fixed stare in the other woman's direction, and Maura glanced over at her. “That was a fast shower, feel better now?”

“Did you watch us fuck, the other morning?” Cairo was looking at her intently. Maura continued flipping pancakes. “Yes..... you have a lovely ass. Pity I couldn't see your face, during.” 

Cairo let out a restrained laugh, “Maura don't you think that's a bit weird?”

“Do you? For that matter, Jaris saw me and he kept going... you think that's weird?” 

Cairo smirked at the other woman and got up from her chair, “I think we've all developed some weird case of sexual cabin fever.” She took a good look at Maura, and the other woman turned to catch her stare. “Did you enjoy what you saw?” Cairo asked.

“Yes... I was actually coming to knock on the door and tell you both to pipe down, and the door was cracked... before I could make myself known I saw you both and.. well.. I went back to my room, and I masturbated to it, so I suppose you could say I enjoyed it.” 

Cairo was almost too astonished by her reply to speak. She paused for a moment, shaking her head as if to imply she didn't believe it, “really?? You got off on that?” She came closer to where Maura was standing.

Maura noted the edgy, slightly stony expression on Cairo's face, “ You going to punch me, now?” 

Cairo cocked her head to one side, smiling. “No, I'm just not sure how to take it I guess, but... I'd appreciate it if the next time you want to watch us... you ask me first next time. And I still want my pancakes.” Her eyes were twinkling as she turned away and headed back down the hall to finally take her shower. Maura stared after her, wondering what the look she'd been given, meant, if anything at all.

Things continued to get more and more bizarre between the three of them. Jaris found himself trying to avoid Maura, and whenever by chance, the three of them were in the same room together, there were several awkward silences. For Maura it was part amusing, part maddening. And she found herself thinking more and more about the look Cairo gave her when she came into the kitchen to confront her the other day. It wasn't a look you give someone you are displeased with. No... something else was in her eyes, and if Maura hadn't been so self absorbed by her own sexual frustration, she might have been slighted discomfitted by it.

A thought she had more time to ruminate on the morning she woke up horny, in a quiet house and decided to take a shower and relax in her bedroom afterward. Maura was sprawled out on the bed, naked after her shower, and her hands began to wander. She found herself thinking thoughts she was certain she had no business pondering, and while the mere idea of being with a woman wasn't something she'd normally entertain, she was still thinking about the look on Cairo's face, and the sex she'd seen the other morning, and daydreaming as she stroked herself, about what would've happened if Cairo had looked up and seen her; imagining her hips, the round of her ass... Maura moaned, sliding a finger inside, with her free hand caressing her breasts, her body twitched and shuddered, eyes closed, and quickly reaching her peak. She came, crying out, her body trembling as she caught her breath.

Then she heard a soft laugh coming from her room, and her eyes shot open to find Cairo watching her in the doorway. “Jesus!! Cairo I didn't hear you come in-” Maura grabbed her blanket and tried to cover herself, suddenly feeling the slightest modesty.

Cairo only smiled, leaning on the wall and looking right at her. “I heard you get up to take a shower, and I was going to ask you if you wanted coffee, since I couldn't sleep... but... I guess that didn't quite happen, and I ended up getting a show instead.”

Maura felt herself blushing. No one had ever made her blush, woman or man. “Oh.... how long were you standing there?”

Cairo smirked, she had on nothing but a tshirt, that just barely covered her ass, and framed her bosom in a way that was almost obscene, and Maura found herself staring at her, and longing for something that had never crossed her mind prior. “How long do you think I was standing there?” she replied. Maura saw the look in her eye again, and it caused a reaction within her that almost made her feel shame.

She turned and walked out, closing the bedroom door behind her, and leaving Maura clutching her covers, not sure what to think.

Neither Jaris, or Cairo saw much of her the rest of the day, Maura making herself scarce, and when she finally did stumble in drunk – well after 2am – Cairo hearing her come in when she got up for a bathroom break – she staggered into her room and passed out, cold.

Jaris left early to take care of some business, and after seeing him off, Cairo knocked back out until about 12 noon. When she got up the house was quiet.

She was in the kitchen when she heard Maura's door open, headed to the bathroom. When she finally emerged and came into the kitchen, Cairo looked over at her and saw her disheveled state, and seemingly hungover at that. Her reddish dark hair tousled and just barely coherent. “Coffee?”

Maura grunted and sat down on one of the kitchen stools. “Remind me never to drink that much again.”

Cairo laughed, “rough night?”

“I caught up with Seku and we had a few... no... more than a few shots of amber and I can't remember what else. I'm shattered.” 

“Good for you! Sounds like you had a good time?” she handed Maura a coffee cup and she silently nodded. She was wearing a pair of pajama shorts and a tank top. After she consumed her coffee in silence, she stopped and looked around the kitchen, and then into the living room. “Where's your husband?” 

“He's off on a run, probably be back in a few hours,” she replied, glancing over at her and giving her another once over. 

Maura got up off the bar stool and place her coffee mug in the dishwasher. “Good, that means I can do something I haven't been able to do since I've been living here.” She pulled her shirt over her head and Cairo looked at her, standing in the kitchen topless and beginning to take off her shorts. “Um... what would that be, Maura?”

She pulled off the shorts and then walked over to her bedroom door and tossed the balled up clothing into the room. Maura turned and looked at Cairo, “you can't walk around naked with another woman's husband in the house. And I prefer it.... nudity, that is. I just refrained, because I did not want to offend either of you.” She smiled and shrugged. Cairo laughed, “Okay.... feel better now? And judging from recent events, I doubt if either me or Jaris would've been offended.”

Maura turned and stared at her, mouth agape, knowing exactly the implication in her words. “Well then I hope you're enjoying the view, since you're not offended,” she said in a mocking tone. She waltzed into the living room and looked out the patio window, before coming back to where Cairo was standing. She shook her head, “no...” and headed towards the bathroom. “Going to take a shower.”

Cairo shook her head, admiring Maura's tight, but well rounded ass. “Enjoy!” Maura paused at the door of the bathroom and turned to look at her. Their eyes met, and she smiled. “You know you could join me if you like.”

Cairo stopped drying the plate she had in her hand, and placed it on the counter. A blank stare swept across her face.

“Unless you've already had your shower this morning, it does not appear that you have....” Maura was eyeballing her in a way that Cairo couldn't have ignored even if she'd been blind. She found herself moving towards the woman and stopped less than a foot from where she stood. “You uh.... want me to shower with you...” 

“Sure,” her eyes twinkled, “why not?” 

“Um... Maura... I know the other day I-” 

Suddenly the woman's hand was at the back of her head, pulling her into a kiss. Cairo made a surprised sound, as a very naked Maura, kissed her deeply, and then released her. “What's the problem?” Maura said, with a wicked grin, “It's just a shower. No harm in that, right?” Cairo couldn't say what went through her head, but in the next second she found herself pulling her own shirt off, and joining Maura in the bathroom.

“Maura...” she said softly, “what are you doing?” All the while allowing the other woman to lead her into the shower, as the hot water began to steam up the bathroom. Maura didn't answer her, but her eyes took in Cairo's body, and that had its effect. “Are you trying to seduce me?” 

“Isn't that some old movie?” Maura asked, inquisitively.

Cairo blundered her words, finding it harder and harder to concentrate, “Um... movie?”

Maura laughed, pulling her closer and cupped her breasts, staring at them, and then at her. Cairo blushed. “No, no seduction here, I just have been... admiring you for some time now, and wanted to shower with you.” She gave her breasts a light squeeze. “Maybe I just really like your tits, I don't know... I've never been with a woman before. Maybe it's you who is seducing me?”

Cairo's breath hitched in her throat at Maura's touch, her nipples peaking, and that only made her face warmer. “No... Maura I've.... I've never been with a woman, either.”

“Well then I guess that makes two of us...” Maura released her breasts and began lathering up a loofa, and turned Cairo around so she could wash her back, and admire her ass. “I did mean it when I said you have a lovely ass.” 

“Oh... you mean the ass you saw up in the air when you were watching me and Jaris.” 

“Yes,” Maura laughed, “although I've seen it several times with clothing on and admired it then, too.” She allowed her hand to wander and travel along the curve of Cairo's ass, rubbing it gently. Cairo was feeling a mix of emotions. Aroused for one, slightly nervous, and wondering what would happen if she jumped on Maura in the shower and her husband was to walk in and find them together. She turned around and Maura didn't waste any time washing the front of her body, lingering longer than she needed to caressing and soaping up her breasts. Cairo was half tempted to tell her not to stop, and found her teasing was driving her insane. 

When the time came to return the favor, Cairo didn't hesitate, her own hands finding the parts of Maura's body she was curious to touch. Caressing her soft, perky breasts. Maura was maybe only slightly smaller than Cairo in the breast department, but that didn't stop her from admiring them, cupping her breasts as she soaped her up, and pressing her own chest against her back. Maura felt her cheeks turning red, “I fear if we keep this up, we won't get out of the shower any time today.” Cairo laughed as she took the loofa from her and continued soaping up, as she watched Cairo rinse off, hands sliding between her legs and cheeks as she did. Maura found herself mesmerized, watching her, and only snapping out of her daze when Cairo caught her staring. “You want to rinse off when you're done ogling me?” she raised an eyebrow. Maura laughed and they switched places, Cairo lingering to watch her under the warm spray of hot water, before grabbing a towel.

Jaris had just walked through the door, and was headed down the hallway when he saw both his wife, and Maura, coming out of the bathroom, with damp hair, and wrapped in towels, giggling like school girls. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw them, both women paused across from him, the three of them exchanging glances in awkward silence.

“What.. are you two doing?” He blinked, as if his eyes were telling him he knew damn well what they'd been doing, but didn't believe what he was seeing. Cairo smiled, “we took a shower, because.... we needed one?” 

Jaris gaped at them, “to...gether?” Cairo nodded, grinning, and then Maura grabbed her hand pulling her towards her bedroom. “What is that look, Jaris? Haven't you ever seen two women shower before?” she smirked and pulled Cairo into the bedroom after her. Jaris shook his head, “I'm... beginning to think maybe it wasn't me I needed to be worried about...” Both women laughed. His wife paused in the doorway. “Why don't you take a shower and then... come join us?”

His mouth open, slack jawed, he could only look at her as she allowed herself to be pulled into the bedroom and the door closed. Jaris was torn between being confused, mildly upset that he felt he'd just missed something, wondering just what Maura and his wife were up to, and the typical male response – arousal. He stood in the hall in shock, for a second longer, and then headed to his own bedroom, opening the door to their private bathroom, turning on the shower.

Cairo was standing in Maura's bedroom, clutching her towel and leaning back against the closet door. She watched Maura pull off her towel, and straighten up her bed, moving, naked, from one side of the bed to the other. She glanced up at Cairo and gave her a wicked grin. “Like what you see?” Cairo absentmindedly slid her index finger between her teeth, and only stared at the woman in response. Her eyes were saying whatever her mouth was not, and Maura caught it entirely. Shaking her head, “oh you wicked girl, you... are you doing that on purpose?” She crossed the room to where Cairo was standing, and pressed against her. “You are, aren't you?”

Cairo stammered, “Maura... what are we doing?”

Maura purred in her ear, “well, your husband will be here after his shower to see what it is we're up to.. so until then, maybe we can make our own fun?”

She tugged on Cairo's towel, pulling it off, and nibbling on her neck. Cairo was overwhelmed. “You can touch me, I promise I'll behave... or maybe you want me to touch you?” Her breasts brushed up against Cairo's and her nipples stood at attention immediately. Maura lightly brushed her fingertips against Cairo's own stiff peaks, and played with them, lightly pinching both nipples and drawing a gasp from her. When she didn't speak, only making more noises of pleasure, Maura kissed her, sliding her tongue into Cairo's mouth. Cairo moaned, and pressed her breasts together with her arms. Maura slipped her hand down further, between her legs, and Cairo made another sound. This time it was a whimper.

Cairo found herself spreading her legs to accomodate Maura's fingers; also enjoying the sensation of Maura's breasts brushing against her own, her nipples just as responsive, and excitable. Maura's middle finger slid inside her, finding her already wet.

“Well aren't you full of surprises,” Maura purred, pumping slowly. 

“M-maura.. Jaris is-” 

“Showering, while I finger your pussy... do you mind?” Maura pulled her head back slightly to watch Cairo's face.

“Well don't you think he's going to wonder?” she panted. 

“I hope he does. My goodness, if I'd known how much fun playing with women could be, I would certainly have done it sooner.” 

Cairo blushed, turning her head away. “Don't you dare...” Maura replied, busying her fingers, “don't be bashful now. I think it's too late for that, for us both. And you've already made me so wet.” Cairo turned her head back to face her, curiosity in her eyes. “Oh?”

She reached up, curious fingers finding Maura's breasts and gently pinching her peaks, never breaking her gaze. “Do you enjoy this?” she said turning them gently. Maura's eyes lit up, her fervent fingering picking up speed. “Oh.. you are a devil aren't you? Yes.... I would love your toying fingers everywhere on my body, but right now I am curious as to what they would feel like, much further south.”

She continued fucking Cairo with her finger, until it became all too clear it was having the desired effect. Cairo heaved a breath and pushed her backwards, towards the bed. When the back of Maura's knees touched the edge of the mattress, she leaned her into it, laying her down and climbing on top of her.

She spread Maura's legs, straddling one of them, eying what was between them, and playfully tracing a finger around her clean shaven lips, drawing circles, round and round until her finger was touching her clit, rubbing gently. “Is this what you wanted?” Cairo asked, coyly, drawing a moan out of Maura, and making her arch her back, hips rising to meet her fingers.

“Fuck,” Maura muttered, “goddamn you I want you to fuck me with that finger and stop teasing me,” she panted. Maura could hardly believe the words had just come from her own mouth. Not that she was a stranger to being very forward, and very blunt, but Jaris' wife was bringing out another side of her entirely. Cairo only smiled, giving her what she wanted and sliding her finger into Maura's wet slit. All the while grinding gently on her thigh, her pussy slick with juices of excitment. Maura raised her hips again, meeting every slow thrust of her fingers, and drenching her hand in kind. 

They continued on like this, teasing and exploring each other; keeping themselves on the verge of orgasm, until they realized that Jaris must be having quite a long shower, because he'd been in the other bedroom for some time. “Do you think he's fainted?” Maura asked, smirking. Cairo laughed at the thought, and answered her with a sly smile. “Why don't you go get him?”

Maura sat up, breasts bouncing, “me? You want me to go get him...”

Cairo nodded, caressing her wet lips lightly, with the finger that had just been inside her, and teasing Maura's clit, “If he hasn't fainted already, surely he will if you show up naked in the doorway.”

Her mind had since left reason to pasture. While neither of them had been with women before, they seemed to be enjoying each other immensely, and Cairo knew all to well that her husband's hesitation meant he was thoroughly confused by what he'd just seen... and perhaps needed a little coaxing. She leaned forward, pressing her lips against Maura's, making the other's eyelids flutter, before cracking a devilish grin.

“Alright..” Maura pulled herself up, very much aware of the throbbing between her legs thanks to Cairo's teasing, and headed to the door. All the while Cairo was giggling and admiring her tight round ass. 

Surely enough, Jaris was no longer in the shower. Instead pacing the bedroom floor with a towel wrapped around his waist, and worrying himself half to death wondering if he should just go down the hall and see what his wife and his partner were up to; maybe storm into Maura's bedroom and demand to know what the hell she'd done to his wife. He'd never seen either of them behave like this. While Cairo was very flirty and playful, Jaris hadn't ever known her to have any inclinations towards other females. Indeed perhaps he'd been so worried about himself making the wrong decision, when he should have been concerned about what his wife might do in his absence, with another wickedly attractive woman in the house.

Or were they doing this – was she doing this to punish him? He didn't have time to ponder that question for long. The bedroom door opened, and while he thought it might be his wife standing there, he had not expected to find Maura standing in the doorway.

Naked. And smiling.

Jaris gaped at her and then stammered. “Wh- where is Cairo?”

Maura only smirked at him, stalked into the room and grabbed his hand. “Your wife would like to see you.”

She gave him a tug and led him down the hallway. Maura had to stop herself from laughing, amused by the look of sheer confusion on Jaris' face. Whatever Jaris had been expecting – or not expecting – he wasn't prepared to be led into the guest room and find his wife, sprawled out on her back, head hanging off the side of the bed, and just as naked as Maura was.

He crossed the room and knelt down beside the bed, his wife smiling and reaching for him, twining her fingers in his damp, curly hair. Jaris nuzzled her neck, and whispered in her ear, just low enough for only her to hear him. “What are you doing?” Cairo pulled his mouth to hers as Maura circled around to the other side of the bed and laid down beside her.

“Well..” Cairo began, “myself and Maura decided to have a shower, and then ah, Maura did something very naughty, and I do fear she needs to be punished... don't you Maura?” 

The other woman was propped up on her elbows, watching the two of them, and raised an eyebrow. “Oh? Me? I need to be punished? Well what is it then, you going to have Jaris put me over his knee?”

Jaris choked and stared from her back to his wife. Cairo only laughed, kissing her husband's face.

“No,” she purred, “but I think I know just the punishment you need. Don't you think she needs to be punished, Jaris?” 

“Ah... well um... I- I suppose if you think she needs to be disciplined uh.. surely there's something that can be done.” 

Then Jaris saw the sly, feline grin that spread across his wife's face. He pressed his face close to hers again, afraid to look at Maura, for fear she wore the same wickeness playing across her face. “What did she do,” he said softly, “that you feel she should be punished for?”

He didn't see Maura's hand caressing her stomach and wandering over her buttocks and thighs as Cairo rolled over, wrapped her arms around Jaris' neck, and began to whisper in his ear. He felt her hot breath, her cheek pressed against his.

“She pulled my towel off..” Cairo began, gently scratching the back of her husband's neck. “And then... she kissed me. It was a long.. deep.. kiss, and then she played with my breasts...” Jaris turned his face to look at his wife, but she held him still. “played with my nipples until they were so hard, and my pussy got so wet.. and then..” Cairo smiled, kissing her husband's ear, “she slid her finger inside me, and she fucked me until I almost came.” 

Jaris' cock twitched, and he let out a faint gasp, as his wife released his neck and let him pull away to look at her, his hands on her arms, caressing her skin, and his eyes had completely glazed over with lust.

“Did- did you.. touch her?” 

Cairo nodded, nibbling on his lower lip, and drawing it into her mouth. He was breathing heavy, her words and her actions having their desired effect. When she looked down, he was tenting beneath his towel. Jaris closed his eyes and sucked in his breath, and rose from where he'd been kneeling, slowly.

“Well then, I guess you're right,” he glanced over at Maura now, who had repositioned herself, laying on one side and lazily twirling a finger around one nipple, watching them both. “You do need to be punished.” Maura's mouth opened when she saw the look on his face, and the erection poking out from underneath his towel. 

“My... so then over the knee for me is it?” she asked. 

Jaris looked to Cairo, who moved across the bed like a snake, and got behind Maura. He shook his head, “no, I don't think that's the type of punishment my wife has in mind.” He held out his hand for her, and she turned and looked at Cairo, puzzled.

Cairo only returned her look with a wicked smile, caressing Maura's shoulder and then looking at her husband. Maura looked from her back to Jaris and his open hand, and then reached out to take it, turning back to Cairo. He pulled her up on her knees, and then gestured to where his wife was propped up against the pillows.

“Turn around.” 

Maura turned, still sitting on her knees, only to find herself being pushed down on all fours, right before Jaris let his towel drop to the floor. She couldn't see him, only the look on his wife's face as she reached for her, pulling down toward her to make her ass arch in the air. Exposing her to Jaris. She kissed Maura, and the woman gave her a confused look. “You want him to-”

“I want him to punish you... with his cock.” Cairo smiled, caressing Maura's hands in hers, just as Maura felt him behind her, gripping her hips, pulling her back, and sheathing himself inside her. 

Maura cried out, a loud, lamenting wail of pleasure as he filled her. Cairo was resting back against the bed cushions, her legs sprawled out on either side of Maura, as she cried out again, and Cairo watched her, intently. She released one of Maura's hands, sliding her own between her legs, and a finger inside her glistening wet pussy, as she watched Maura's facial expressions of pure ecstasy at being fucked from behind, and then her realization that Cairo was masturbating in front of her, and enjoying her pleasure.

Maura had never had issue with being vocal during sex, but it had been a while, and Jaris' cock had caught her aroused, and off guard, and she hadn't realized how much she'd needed to be fucked; how much she wanted to be fucked, until he'd filled her, thrusting slowly, pulling her into him and then fucking her deep, faster, until she could no longer control the moans that were escaping her lips. She was almost embarrassed, ashamed of how excited she was, reaching for Cairo's thighs, just to have something to hold on to, to keep her from being pounded into the mattress. She found herself mesmerized by both the dick that was filling her, and the sight of Cairo fingering her own pussy, and getting very wet watching the two of them. Maura sucked in her bottom lip and put her head down. Cairo's fingers ran through her curly auburn locks, “are you enjoying your punishment?” Maura picked her head up to find Cairo looking at her. She was so overwhelmed she could barely speak, but she managed to squeak out a yes. She had come apart completely, undone by the thrusts of Jaris inside her, hitting walls and peaks she didn't know existed.

Jaris found himself in a place of ecstasy he'd never imagined. His face contorted in pleasure, eyes wandering over the slope of Maura's back, the round of her ass as he gripped it, and then the look of pure lust in his wife's eyes. The way she shamelessly pleasured herself while watching him, fuck someone else. His breath heaving, he reached forward and grabbed a handful of Maura's hair, pulling her head back and making her gasp. “I think you owe my wife a great service,” he began, his thrusts slowing in pace, “and I'd like to see that debt paid, now.”

He held her fast and pounded her harder, enticing another loud cry from her lips. “I think.. you should thank her.”

With her head pulled back she was forced to look directly at Cairo once again. “I.... oh!!”

“Don't you think Maura should thank you, my love?” he asked, Cairo looking across Maura's trembling body, to give her husband a curious glance. It was then that Maura realized what Jaris was implying, and she couldn't help but be tempted, finding her eyes wandering to Cairo's breasts, and then down to the hand that was playing with her pussy. “Yes,” she panted, looking her in the eyes, “yes, Jaris is right. I should thank you, and show... my appreciation.” 

Maura didn't wait for Cairo to catch on, sliding her hands underneath Cairo's thighs and pulling her closer. Cairo didn't fully grasp what was happening until Maura spread her legs wider, pulling her fiddling hand out of the way, and sliding her tongue over Cairo's already wet slit, lapping at her pussy and moaning. Cairo was slack jawed and let out a surprised “Oh!” that very quickly turned into ecstatic moans of approval. Her hands sliding into Maura's hair and spreading her legs as wide as they would go. Jaris watched Maura, her tongue buried deep in her pussy, and groaned, hips bucking wildly.

Maura placed her fingers on either side of Cairo's pussy, spreading her open and teasing her bud with the tip of her tongue before licking at it gently. Cairo's body twitched, and she let out a shriek. Jaris knew he wouldn't be able to hold on much longer, watching his wife cum in Maura's mouth. He groaned again and leaned forward, sliding his hand underneath Maura and teasing her clit with his fingers. He heard her muffled cries as she licked Cairo faster, and watched her climax. He continued rubbing her, teasing a little faster until he felt Maura's body tense and heard her scream. Jaris moaned loudly, pulling his cock out just as he came, and exploding all over her backside.

Maura collapsed on top of Cairo, being pulled into her arms, just as Jaris found his towel and cleaned off the handywork he'd left all over her ass. He allowed himself to be pulled onto the bed, and into his wife's embrace, Maura on one side, him on the other. He couldn't remember passing out on his wife's breast, but in the morning when he woke up and lifted his head, he was still in a strange bed, albeit the guest bedroom, and Maura was fast asleep laying on her side facing him, with Cairo passed out between them on her stomach.

Jaris stared at both of them for what seemed an eternity, waiting to wake up and find he'd dreamed this. When he squeezed his eyes shut and then opened them only to find he was still not in his own bed, he glanced over at the clock. It was after 9am.

He slid as quietly as he could, out of the bed, and made his way down the hall, back to his own bedroom. Jaris sat down on the edge of the bed, dropping his head and raking his fingers through a mess of curly, dark hair. He wanted to believe what happened last night was a dream. That he hadn't really just fucked his partner and one of his best friends, while she serviced his wife; while his wife was right there watching them. He didn't want to believe it was real, because after what just happened, well now what? What was he going to do, what had this turned into, and even more importantly, what the hell happened between Maura and his wife while he was gone?

He felt a hand slide under his and he looked up to find Cairo standing there.

“Hi,” she looked at him intently, twirling a lock of his hair around her finger. 

Jaris grabbed her, pulling her down on top of him and then rolling over, kissing her. Kissing her like he hadn't seen her in weeks.

“Cairo I love you,” he mumbled in between kisses. 

“Oh... well the same to you, sir,” she replied, mildly mocking him. “If I'd known this was how you'd respond to letting you fuck another woman I'd have done it sooner.” 

Jaris was still laying on top of her when he stopped kissing her, to stare at her intently. “Cairo, did you do that on purpose?”

Cairo mumbled, “mmm?”

“Did you and Maura... um... I don't know how to ask – what to ask but what... what happened between the two of you?” 

Cairo reached down between them and grabbed his cock, stroking gently. “Did you not enjoy yourself?”

Jaris gasped, “I did, I just.. a few weeks ago you were ready to kill us both.”

“Jaris,” Cairo purred, “I love you, and you belong to me and me only... but perhaps there are things about myself that I was not aware of,” she paused, “perhaps things Maura was also unaware of...” 

  
  


She continued stroking him, teasing him by lightly grazing a fingernail across the underside of his cock, until he groaned, grabbing her hand and sliding himself inside her, eyes wild with lust. Cairo's moan matched his and she gyrated her hips up into him. “Mmmm... so you still want to fuck me after you've scratched your itch, Jaris?”

He growled at her and started pumping faster, “I want to fuck you always, Cairo. Always. In every position imaginable. There will never be a time when I don't want to fuck you.”

  
  


Maura woke up to an empty bed and didn't have to guess what had happened. It did not – however – stop her from teasing both of them about it a few days later, when they finally all met up in the kitchen.

“You know, I woke up the other day and everyone was gone. Great slumber party you two, then I don't see you for 3 days, was I that bad?” she quipped. Jaris shifted uneasily and sipped his coffee, Cairo took one look at his unease and just shook her head. “Well truth be told, Maura, that was um... different, and exhausting, and I think we both needed time to recover from our first threesome.” She glanced over at Maura and her eyes were twinkling, “but please don't take that to mean we did not enjoy you.” She turned to Jaris, who refused to add anything to the conversation. “And if Jaris is still hiding behind his coffee mug it's because he's too shy to tell you so himself,” she said smugly. 

Jaris choked on his coffee and started coughing.

“Yes I see, he can just barely contain himself. Perhaps we shouldn't have invited him if he's going to be so ungrateful.” Maura was teasing him, he knew, and Jaris also knew he'd have to speak up eventually or his wife would never let him hear the end of it. 

“I'm not.. I'm not ungrateful.” He put the cup down and looked at Maura, “it's just a lot to take in,” he stammered, “I did enjoy it I guess I just.. didn't know what to say afterwards.” 

“Thanks for letting me fuck you while you devoured my wife, would have been sufficient,” Maura replied. Cairo, who had moved and was standing next to her, elbowed the other women in the ribs. “What? What did I say wrong?” 

“Now Maura, you know this is a major adjustment for Jaris. He went from kissing you while drunk, to trying to keep us from killing each other, to fucking two women under the same roof in a matter of... well, about a week?” 

“So what then, Cairo, do we draw straws on Wednesdays and Sundays now to see which of us gets to fuck your husband, or are you both going to be fighting for a night in my bed, instead?” Maura raised an eyebrow, pleased with the surprised look on Cairo's face. 

“Oh we're sharing YOU now is that it?” 

“Well you seemed to enjoy my mouth. That was interesting by the way, my first time pleasuring another woman, now I see what it's like being on the giving end.” 

Cairo blushed. Jaris cleared his throat, “well um... I mean what do the two of you want to do. Surely this isn't up to me.”

Both women looked at him and then looked at each other. Maura spoke up first, “listen, both of you, I don't want this to get weird, you were here first and Cairo that is your husband, not mine. I don't have any say in the matter, but.... if the two of you wanted to... I don't know, whatever.. it's up to you.”

Jaris looked confused, and Maura rolled her eyes, “for goodness sake you don't have to decide right this instant. Go chat with your wife, I'm going to have a shower and go hunting.” And with that she grabbed a cup of coffee and disappeared.

Neither Cairo nor Jaris had talked about it much since the morning they tumbled back into their own bed, but it was on both their minds. Jaris looked at his wife, while she patiently waited for him to process his thoughts.

“Did you... like it?” he finally asked. 

Cairo smiled and finished eating a sandwich she'd made for herself. “Like what?”

He inched his way over to her and snaked an arm around her waist. “Did you like... watching me, with Maura and, and, the way she um... serviced you?”

She turned to look at him, “yes... I like her mouth, and what she can do with it, and she seemed to enjoy your cock. So yes, I enjoyed watching you fuck her, even if you won't admit how much you liked it too.”

Jaris looked surprised, “what makes you think I wouldn't admit that I liked it? I mean I did like it I just... I was excited, I just wanted to make sure you were okay with what happened, and you never really told me, what happened between the two of you before I came home that day.”

He was trying to ignore the way his cock had twitched when she said she liked Maura's mouth. It reminded him of that night, and how much it aroused him fucking her from behind and watching her make his wife cum. He wouldn't mind seeing her do that... maybe... again. Cairo finished her sandwich and turned to kiss him before breaking from their embrace to clean up her dishes. “Well, we were talking, she stripped naked and stalked through the house as such, and then she asked me if I'd like to take a shower with her.” She paused as the shut the door on the dishwasher, watching her husband's reaction. 

“And when I didn't answer right away, she grabbed the back of my head and kissed me.” Cairo could tell by the look on her husband's face that she had his full attention in more ways than one. She heard the door shut behind her, and then another door opening and closing and realized Maura had gone in for her shower. She grabbed his hand and led him back to the bedroom. 

“So.. is there more to that story?” he asked, once the door was closed. He was wearing a pair of dark grey pajama pants and trying to hide his growing excitement. Cairo sat on the edge of the bed, pulling him to her, and pulling down his pajamas, exposing his semi erect manhood. She took him into her hand and began stroking him. Jaris' breath hitched in his throat as he both watched and felt was his wife was doing. 

She looked up to see his face, “she led me into the bathroom and... I took my clothes off and took a shower with her. I liked the way she touched me, the way she looked at me, and she liked the way I touched her.”

Cairo continued stroking, leaning forward to run her tongue up the the underside of his cock. Jaris heaved a breath and kept watching. “And then, we didn't do anything but wash each other, and got out of the shower and dried off. And when we were coming out, you were just getting in... so that's what you didn't see, Jaris. You missed watching your wife and your partner wash each other's backs, grope each other's backsides, and lather up and cup each other's breasts.” She took him into her mouth, and he exploded almost immediately, his cum filling her mouth as she swallowed all of him. She knew he would. There was something about the two of them, knowing they'd been kissing, licking, and teasing each other, that made him almost completely unravel. When he was spent he gently pulled himself from her lips and collapsed on the bed behind her. Cairo giggled, “you're welcome.”

“I'm sorry,” he mumbled, grazing his fingertips against her back. “Don't be sorry,” she grinned, “now I know your secret.” 

 

 

  
  


 

  
  


  
  


 

 

**Author's Note:**

> There will be more to this. I stopped writing where I did because I've actually been working on this for a while, and there's more in my head, I just haven't written it, partially due to just being burned out and personal reasons. I changed the name again, as stated previously I like giving my "male character" different names, but you know who he is. Also I normally don't write girl on girl, even though I've wanted to for a while, so I finally decided to go for it, because I do like reading threesomes and girl on girl stories and wanted to write my own. But it took me a long time to write it, plus I have so many other stories in my head I haven't written or written sequels to yet. So anyway I'll stop babbling now, hope you enjoy it.


End file.
